


A Life With You

by acornswords



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, like really, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornswords/pseuds/acornswords
Summary: "Bilbo Baggins hated children. Well, that’s not particularly true – Bilbo Baggins disliked the responsibility of watching over small human beings that carry no sense of self endangerment to a very, very high degree."--A retelling that involves a disgraced royal family, a pesky college administrator, an orphaned boy, and a very tired college professor.





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins hated children. Well, that’s not particularly true – Bilbo Baggins disliked the responsibility of watching over small human beings that carry no sense of self endangerment to a very, very high degree. It started when he was about to begin high school, he was offered a job of babysitting. Fourteen-year-old Bilbo believed that watching six-year-old Primula Brandybuck was going to be an absolute breeze – after all, she was such an angel at all the neighborhood gatherings! So well behaved with her parents, never raising her voice or running amuck like the other boys. Primula was a proper angel, Bilbo believed, and this would be the easiest job the young Baggins would ever have.

Oh, how young Bilbo was wrong. The moment the Brandybucks left their home, Primula demanded – demanded! – that she must dance the whole night away, and Bilbo would have to dance with her. When Bilbo refused, Primula opted then to play a game of Hide and Seek, to the point where she hid so well (much to Bilbo’s frustration) that Bilbo himself began to pout! He sat himself on the Brandybuck’s ottoman and refused to play along with Primula’s frivolous game. Primula was stubborn, despite Bilbo’s attitude, and continued to scamper around and hide, until finally – she chose the wrong place. The little youngling decided that she’d follow in Ole Saint Nick’s planning, and she climbed right up the Brandybuck Manor’s chimney. It was only when she found herself stuck that she began to scream and cry, causing Bilbo to rush from where he was sitting and attempt to help her out.

Sadly, as Bilbo would soon come to find, time was against the Baggins heir. The Brandybucks had decided to come home early from their night out, and to their dismay saw the sight of Bilbo halfway up the chimney himself, trying to unlatch their own daughter from the soot. Bilbo never forgot the lecture he was given that night, much to his shame.

“ _I did not pay you to actually **sit** , Mr. Baggins!_” Gorbadoc Brandybuck bellowed, “ _That is not what the job of ‘babysitting’ actually entails! It is not a literal method!_ ”

Even as a grown man, Bilbo occasionally finds himself staring at the ceiling of his room, mortified at the memory. Children were nuisances, troublemakers, and a liability! Yet, he was not a loathsome man, when mothers introduced their new-born babes to Bilbo, he would smile politely and hold the child if needed. Even on the streets, if a child graced Bilbo with a smile or a wave, he’d return it. But, Bilbo would never put himself in the position of being responsible for another person’s child ever again.

So, how did he end up signing the adoption papers for Frodo Baggins?

Bilbo Baggins is thirty-two and he lives in his (inherited) estate by himself. Once he graduated college, he quickly threw himself into graduate school to obtain his PhD. He had presented numerous conferences, submitted papers upon papers, and made a comfortable sum of money from his published story-books. He was living a happy, single life.

It began with a short, weary call from Dudo, a distant cousin. “ _There has been a terrible accident, Drogo and Primula have passed on. I have emailed you funeral arrangements. See you then, Bilbo._ ”

Bilbo listened to the dial tone for some time after. He had seen Primula two Christmas’ ago, her smile lighting up when she saw him from across the room. Her and Drogo made their way to Bilbo, and the three exchanged Holiday cheers throughout the family gathering.  As Bilbo thought back to that night, he remembered Primula bringing up that horrific story of losing her within the chimney – which, of course with age, had become one of the funniest stories to tell at a Baggins gathering – and ending with the joke: “ _And that, my dear folk, is why I will never allow our dear Bilbo to babysit my precious Frodo!_ ”

Despite his usual mortification when remembering that story, Bilbo laughed at Primula’s loving joke. Now, that joke was a haunting of what Primula left behind in her passing. Bilbo blinked back tears as he gripped the phone, remembering the small boy that Primula and Drogo were gifted with. Primula had just turned eighteen, a full-to-term belly is what she graced at the alter with Drogo. Now, six years later, she and Drogo – his dear cousin at that! – have passed on, their pride and joy of a son surviving them. Bilbo wept that night, for his and Frodo’s loss.

Bilbo went to both the wake and the funeral. Family and Friends gathered together, but the most notable was Frodo himself. He sat in the front, eyes steady – but glassed over. His small face was too pale, his curls neatly swept back from in front of his face. Bilbo watched as his relatives coddled and caressed the boy but listened closely to the murmurs of the room.

“ _Drogo was on the cusp of debt!”_ one of his relatives whispered, _“Who would want to take in a child that carries that much weight! I have three of my own, let alone waste more money on another!”_

Another voiced hummed in turn, _“Beyond that, I know that almost everyone here could not afford another child – even without the impending, gargantuan debt that Drogo – bless his heart – left behind!”_

 _“Will the state force us to take him in?”_ One voice asked wearily.

Another relative snorted, _“Not if we convince them not to, we can find someplace for the boy. I know the Bracegirdle’s have a hand in Child Services, we can just ask Lobelia –“_

Bilbo had enough, he silenced the gossip of his relatives by marching right to the front of the service. He seated himself next to Frodo, who shyly looked up towards him. Bilbo’s throat went dry momentarily, but after looking at the caskets of his loved ones, and hearing Primula’s joyful laugh skitter across his memories, his heart filled with warmth – warmth he wanted to share.

He reached his hand towards Frodo, “ _Now, Mr. Frodo Baggins, I do believe we have already met – it was just when you were a wee smaller. My name is Bilbo Baggins, your mother’s first and last babysitter, your father’s cousin, and to both: their friend,_ ” Frodo cautiously took Bilbo’s hand, his eyes wearily flickering towards his parent’s caskets. Bilbo followed his gaze, continuing, “ _I loved your parents company, and I would surely love yours,_ ” Frodo turned towards Bilbo – who let a small smile grace his lips, “ _So, my boy, would you like to live with me?_ ”

And that is how Bilbo Baggins ended up signing his name on the dotted line that permitted him to be officially called the guardian of Frodo Baggins. As he left the office, Frodo balanced on his hip, he could swear Primula and Drogo were snickering at him in Heaven. The one (one!) thing he wanted to avoid most, and yet he was buckling the small lad into his newly bought car seat. Yet, before Bilbo could usher a sigh of self-pity, Frodo looked at him a quietly mumbled, “Thank you, Uncle Bilbo.”

It broke Bilbo’s heart, and mentally he reprimanded himself. “My dear Frodo,” Bilbo smiled as he placed a kiss on top of the boy’s curls, “I would do it all and more for you.”

As they drove home, Bilbo occasionally glanced behind him and smiled at the peaceful look upon Frodo’s slumbering face.

Bilbo Baggins is thirty-two and he lives in his (inherited) estate by himself. Once he graduated college, he quickly threw himself into graduate school to obtain his PhD. He had presented numerous conferences, submitted papers upon papers, and made a comfortable sum of money from his published story-books. He is now living a happy life with his precious nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Frodo begin their daily lives together.

“Frodo – let’s get you up now,” Bilbo softly tugs at the sheets covering his small nephew, “It’s your first day back to school, best not be late!”

Frodo grumbles lightly, shaking his curls has he sat forward. Bilbo smiles at the little one’s morning bed head and reaches for the brush. As Frodo begins to fully wake, Bilbo is sorting through the mass of curls, humming a soft tune. The two have been living together for a few months, and Frodo is just entering the first grade. Frodo had been nervous, with his parents passing over the summer of his kindergarten year, the small boy found himself unprepared for the school year ahead of him.

“There,” Bilbo chirps happily, “Now that those Baggins’ curls are tamed – let’s get you some fresh clothes! Must impress those dames and sirs at the classroom! ‘A Baggins must always look ready to teach, but more importantly – to learn!’ is what my father used to say,” Bilbo pulls out two shirts and a pair of trousers from Frodo’s drawer, “Which shirt would you like?”

Frodo points to the soft, blue shirt Bilbo holds. As he slips his arms through, he asks quietly, “Where are your parents, Uncle Bilbo?”

Bilbo blinks, “Under the Firm Oak.”

Frodo’s eyes widen, “That’s…” his small eyebrows furrow, “That’s where my parents are.”

“Yes,” Bilbo nods, moving to give Frodo his trousers, “Do believe that is where all the Baggins are buried when they move on from this world. Even got a plot myself!”

As Frodo snaps his buttons, he blanches at Bilbo, “Your parents are dead too?”

“To be frank, yes,” Bilbo chuckles, “Passed on when I was in my twenties.”

Frodo moves forward, hugging Bilbo softly, “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Bilbo fondly sighs, a pang twisting his heart, “My boy,” he pats the small boy’s head, “Thank you.”

After the moment passes, Bilbo breaks the hug by picking Frodo up, “Now, let’s be on our way – don’t want to be late!”

Frodo nods and the two leave Bag End. The drive to the local elementary was a short distance, in fact, it was so short that it was within walking distance. Bilbo found himself incredibly protective of Frodo, and even a moment alone resulted in thoughts of Primula within the chimney –  or worse! So, Bilbo decided early on that he would drive the three blocks and promptly drop Frodo off at the entrance of the school.

“Remember,” Bilbo softly begins as he places Frodo out of the car, “I will come pick you up, do not – under any circumstances – leave this building until I come for you. Understood, Frodo?”

Frodo nods, “Yes, Uncle Bilbo.”

Bilbo kisses the top of his nephew’s curls, “Good lad. Now go off! I’ll see you after!”

Frodo turns and finds his way into the school and Bilbo smiles at his nephew’s retreating figure. He makes his way around to the driver’s side of the car, when he is stopped by the ringing the comes from his pocket. He pulls his cell out and seats himself within the car. The contact information says “UNNKNOWN” and Bilbo grumbles as he hits decline.

“Foolish tele-com workers,” He moves to place his cell down when the phone rings again. He declines, but it rings again, and again, and again, and again! Until he finally yelps in frustration, clicks accept, and prompt says into the phone, “Good morning to you! I don’t know who you are, or how you got this number, but I must insist you stop your persistence in calling me!”

“Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?” A gravelly voice inquired simply.

Bilbo groaned, “All of them at once, I suppose! Now,” He huffed, “What is it that you want?”

“I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone,” The voice continues.

“I should think so,” Bilbo snarks, “In these parts, we – Wait. Wait a damned minute,” Bilbo pulls the phone form his face and blinks at it, then returns to the call, “You, absolute ingrate of an old man!”

The voice laughs heartily, “Bilbo, how have you been?” 

Bilbo sighs, despite the smile forming on his lips, “Been better, especially without the damned headache from your insistence ringing! Now, Mr. Gandalf, what is it that you could possibly need from me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i haven't written for this fandom in awhile, so i hope you enjoyed! more to come soon!  
> as you might have noticed, this is not an immediate thilbo fic, apologies on that! but it will happen, just stay tuned!


End file.
